Mrs. Patterson
Mrs. Patterson is the main antagonist of the 2013 slasher film Bloody Homecoming. She is portrayed by Rae Latt. Biography Mrs. Patterson was a teacher for Winston High School and married to the principal, though her relationship with her husband was very rocky, because he was a sexist pig who would cheat on her constantly. Patterson eventually fell under the charm of a handsome senior football player named Billy Corbin while she was tutoring him. The two began a secret affair and Patterson thought Billy loved her, though Billy was seeing another student named Annie Morgan on the side and would talk about her constantly. On the night of Homecoming, Billy hopes to score with his 1-month girlfriend Annie and makes plans by paying the jocks to not let them into the party. Billy, Annie, Wade, Steve, Nora, Robby, Karl, Jaclyn, and Cassie sneak into a classroom in the school in order to drink and have their own party. Billy takes Annie into a room lit with candles and wine, and tries to get her have sex with him. When she refuses, Billy gets violent and attempts to rape her. Luckily, Loren hears Annie's screams and knocks Billy down, locking him in the room. Unfortunately, Billy knocks over the candles and ends up burning inside the room. The school was impacted heavily by Billy's death and was forced to pay fines. However, the group of kids were not charged or punished. Three years after, it's Homecoming again, and Mrs. Patterson steals and sharpens the spirit baton. She also steals the janitor's firefighter gear. Annie, now taking anti-depressants stays home from school and ignores her friends attempts to contact her. The next day, Mrs. Patterson, dressed in the firefighter gear pursues Annie and kills her. Afterwards, she puts threatening notes in the group's lockers, saying "Happy Homecoming." The night of Homecoming, Mrs. Patterson stalks and kills the group one by one, until Loren and Jaclyn are the only ones left. She knocks out Loren and drags her into a room with her friends' corpses and the principal tied up. When Loren wakes up, Mrs. Patterson removes her firefighter gear and reveals her motives. She then pours gasoline over all the bodies, but before she can light a match, Jaclyn knocks her down with a flashlight. Patterson wrestles the flashlight out of her hand and hits her in the head with it, but Loren comes to the rescue and knocks her down, impaling her on the spirit baton, supposedly ending Patterson's madness once and for all. Loren and Jaclyn then limp out of the school while the police arrive. Sometime after, Loren and Jaclyn attend their graduation. As they head into the school, a person in a graduation gown slips the sharpened baton out of their sleeve and follows them into the school. List of Victims *1: Annie Morgan | Stabbed through the back of the head with baton. *2: Robby | Stabbed through the torso with baton. *3: Nora Stanley | Stabbed in the eye with baton. *4: Wade Scott | Suffocated with popped balloon. *5: Cassie Heron | Throat slit with crown. *6: Karl Clements | Stabbed in the torso with baton. *7: Steve Stein | Crushed inside of the bleachers. Gallery Category:2010s Category:2010s Slasher Category:Maniac Category:Mask Wearers Category:Modern Slasher Category:Serial Killer Category:Slasher